falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Elizabeth Kieran
|special = |derived =Hit Points: 140 |level =16 |height =1.04 |actor =Katherine Pawlak |dialogue =VFSElizabethKieran.txt |baseid = (alive) (dead) |refid = (alive) }} Major Elizabeth Kieran of the New California Republic Army Supply Corps provides aid to NCR squatters living in Freeside in the year 2281. Background Major Kieran is leading a mission to provide food to citizens of the New California Republic who live in Freeside. With help from the NCRA Supply Corp,The Courier: "Are you with the NCR military?" Elizabeth Kieran: "Yes, I'm a major in the supply corps, which is where this food and water comes from." (Elizabeth Kieran's dialogue) Kieran has been giving handouts to proven NCR citizens, but has been running into trouble with local Freesiders. Originally, Kieran was going to oversee a relief effort that would've benefited both NCR citizens and Freesiders, but because the envoy sent to The King that was meant to coordinate this was brutally beaten and nearly killed; following this incident, the relief mission got scrapped by the Supply Corps' commanding officers. But Kieran wasn't deterred and still go clearance for the mission, but with reduced supplies and support.The Courier: "And the King refused?" Elizabeth Kieran: "In a manner of speaking. Our envoy was brutally beaten, and only barely survived. My superiors ordered the relief mission scrapped. I managed to get clearance to carry out the mission anyway, but with greatly reduced support. Now there's not enough supplies to go around even if I wanted to serve the rest of Freeside, which I don't. Now there's not enough supplies to go around even if I wanted to serve the rest of Freeside, which I don't. But that's all in the past now. I should get back to work. Say hi to Julie for me." (Elizabeth Kieran's dialogue) She would like to have friendly relations with the Kings, as shown by her willingness to send an emissary to The King, but men like Pacer have prevented this from happening.The Courier: "That wasn't him. He didn't even know an envoy was sent." Elizabeth Kieran: "Then he should watch his back. We know for a fact that the envoy made it to their headquarters. Still, if the King's willing to deal with us, perhaps we can work something out. I'll tell my men to stand down." (Elizabeth Kieran's dialogue)Events of G.I. Blues And because of the envoy incident, Kieran is strapped for supplies to handout, and is also unwilling to handout supplies to Freeside locals. Though, she will sneak an extra ration to citizens if they have a friend that's a Freeside local.The Courier: "Do you serve food to Locals as well?" Elizabeth Kieran: "No, I'm afraid we don't. Do you have a friend you wanted to bring in?" The Courier: "Yes, but I was afraid he wouldn't get served." Elizabeth Kieran: "You were right, but here, take another helping for your friend. It'll be our secret." (Elizabeth Kieran's dialogue) Relationships Major Kieran is a friend of Julie Farkas and is the sole reason that Kieran likes the Followers of the Apocalypse, unlike every other NCR citizen that sees them as blind cultists.The Courier: "Julie Farkas told me to ask. She said it was important." Elizabeth Kieran: "You know Julie? Not everyone in the NCR sees eye-to-eye with the Followers, but they're okay in my book, mostly because of her. If you really want to know, we sent an envoy to the King offering to coordinate the relief effort." (Elizabeth Kieran's dialogue)The Courier: "Do you know anything about NCR soldiers here in Freeside?" Julie Farkas: "Only a little. A friend of mine, Major Elizabeth Kieran, has been handing out supplies to the poor a little west of here. What about it?" (Julie Farkas' dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests G.I. Blues: Speaking with her, she will tell you about her current mission. If you speak to Julie Farkas at the Old Mormon Fort beforehand, Major Kieran is willing to provide more information about her mission. Inventory Appearances Elizabeth Kieran appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:Freeside characters de:Elizabeth Kieran es:Elizabeth Kieran pl:Elizabeth Kieran ru:Элизабет Кирен